An adenovirus protease is known to bind to double stranded DNA, and it is believed to put a bend into it. The protein is small (only 211 amino acids) so is unlikely to look like much in the STEM. In a preliminary experiment, a 300 bp piece of DNA with the protein bound was examined to see if the DNA was "kinked". Somehow, there was too little DNA present, so the experiment will be repeated. The proteinase activity is modified by DNA and protein cofactors. A cysteine on the protemase was Au-labeled. The hope is to look at it in the STEM in conjunction with different cofactors to locate the proteinase in the complex.